


With child

by Kindred



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale's Bookshop, Crowley (Good Omens) Is Not Crowley (Supernatural), M/M, Married Couple, Mpreg, Possessive Crowley, Protective Crowley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-08 00:11:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18884140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: They're married have been for 1000 of years so why is Aziraphale is freaking out now?





	1. Chapter 1

Crowley sat in the back of the Angel’s shop, he sat there enjoying his drink but soon notices that said angel was fussy and isn’t his normal self. “Something bothering you?” He asked he didn’t get an answer as the curly blonde as he continues to keep his back to him. Crowley didn’t like being ignored especially from Aziraphale, he picked up a crumpled roll of paper and threw it at the back of the angel’s head.  
“Hey?” Aziraphale whined as he turned to face the demon sat down. “What was that for?” He asked as he rubbed his head.

Crowley just stared at him wondering what has got his Angel knickers in a twist “What is wrong?” He asked, “You’re huffing and puffing and for the last hour you have made 6 teas and not drunk one of them.” Aziraphale bit his bottom lip looking a little like a child who is angry but not sure what to say.  
“It’s something you did.” He finally tells him.   
“What did I do?” Crowley tried to think of all the things he had done recently that could cause the blonde to be upset.  
“Well, it’s something you and I did.”   
“Ah.” The demon smirked as he leaned back pressing his arms to cross the sofa “And pray to tell Angel what is it that we have done to get this reaction out of you?” His smirk was devilish and it causes Aziraphale to squirm where he stood.  
“Don’t be so mean.” He whined as he blushes  
“I am a demon being mean is one of my best areas.” He told him with a chuckle as he finished off his whisky. Aziraphale frowned at him and put his hands to his hips and tried to put on his best scowl but for an angel, it looked like he was constipated.   
“Yes but you're my husband you could at least be nice to me!” He turned tailed and stopped up the stairs. Leaving a very confused behind to wonder what really is going on with his Angel, he tried to think if he has forgotten something he knew it was birthdays or anything like that because he got the blonde a nice rare book for that day and then spent the whole day bonking.  
“Well shit, what did I do?” 

He followed the angel upstairs after a moment and stood in the doorway since they are now married even in the eyes of God and the Devil, they are living together and Crowley was allowed to decorate the upstairs rooms his way. It very much looked like a gothic palace and it was so easy to spot the white and cream angel sat on the bed. “I was teasing you; I am allowed to tease you.” Crowley said as he walks over to him “So what is going on?” He saw his angel look up at him with tearful eyes.   
“I think we are being punished.” He tells hum   
“What do you mean? It was their ideas we marry how are we being punished of it now when they could have done that when we started more than playing chess with each other?” The demon said and it did make sense why would they start now when they could have done that 1000 of years ago. 

Again Aziraphale was quiet and bite his bottom lip as he fiddled with the bedspread taking a deep breath he looked back up at him “Darling I’m with child.” He tells him, whatever Crowley was expecting he was sure it wasn’t that. He blinks a few times and opens and closes his mouth as his mind races with a million different thoughts before he settles for one.   
“Ooooh is that what he meant.”   
“What?” Aziraphale asked, “What who meant?” He frowned as he looked at husband as it was the demons turn to fidget under the Angel’s gaze.   
“Ummm just to say that on our wedding night the big guy said he’s left us a surprise?” Crowley tells him as he watches the blonde look at him wide eyes.   
“What does that mean? And which big guy your one or mine?” He asked as he uncurled himself.   
“Mine and yours just sort of winked at me soooo....” He sits on the bed and grins at him “I bet it was when I was in my snake form and we’re...”  
“Yeah thank you I know what we did,” Aziraphale said sharply with a lovely deep red blush on his face.   
“Fun night.” The demon said with a smirk, while the Angel looked at him in shock thinking about hitting him as Crowley leans in pressing his hand to Angel’s stomach.   
“Focus Darling this is a huge thing, angel’s and demons aren’t meant to have children together, why would they do....” Crowley cupped the angel’s cheeks and kissed him stopping him from talking. When he pulled back Aziraphale looked at him.  
“I am focusing on the fact that my rather pretty husband is a glowing blushing beauty who is carrying my child.” Aziraphale titles his head as he stares at his demonic husband he could hear the possessive in his voice and is shocked to fine how okay he is with the child growing inside of him.


	2. A baby?  Whose idea was that?

There was one thing the Aziraphale know about his demon, that he is possessive there was one time that another demon took an interest in him and by interest the angel means he tried to pin him down and ripped his clothes off and have his way with him and Crowley killed the other demon ripping his head off. 

Crowley growled softly as he kissed his stomach and nuzzled the angel’ skin “Do Demon get possessive of mates?” Aziraphale asked as he looked down at the red-headed demon, those snake eyes looked up at the white haired angel and tilted his head.  
“Angel I have killed for you, I have done good things just to make you smile.”   
“Like when?” Aziraphale smiled as he played with the demon’s hair as the demon narrowed his eyes at him.   
“Cheeky sod, I helped save the world!” He cried out “And-and I stop that kid from bullying that little girl in the park the other week.” He pointed out,   
“One darling you saved the world because you like living on this green plant and two you tripped that boy up making sure he fell into the pond.” He smiled fondly at him as the demon pouted.   
“I still did good things, Ariza, like this.” He kisses the angel’s stomach, making the curly haired man grin.  
“Yeah, you did good,” Aziraphale whispered as he kept running his fingers through the demon’s hair. 

He never understood why their bosses want to have an angel and demon mated to each other and now this has happened. Angels don’t carry let alone give birth they were given fledgelings to raise and demons well demons were given spawn to help raise. “Do you think we are an experiment to them?” the angel asked   
“Can’t we just have sex? I am so hard right now I could break the glass.” He hissed  
“Don’t be crude and we can have sex in a moment I just need to get this off my chest.” He sighed as the demon rolled his eyes and then rolled them over letting the angel sit on his lap.   
“Alright, Ariza let’s hear it?” He says softly as he licked his lip at the sight of his angel, the white-haired being bites his bottom lip as he feels his cheeks heat up at what he was sat on.   
“Well think about Crowley why did they decide for us to mate? We are meant to be at each other throats but yet here we are getting ready to screw each other brains out and me with a child. Are we are an experiment?...”  
“Angel you over thinking this.” He whispered as he tucked a stray curl behind his ears “Think you need a haircut, this is the longest I’ve seen it.” He says with a smile.   
“I tried but it doesn’t seem to work too well, I think it’s the baby.” He mumbled as he pressed his face into the Demon’s hot hand. “And I’m not over thinking they have never explained to us why we were chosen.”   
“They hate to explain shit to us, look I’m sure Beelzebub or Gabriel will show up like a bad penny and tell us with glee what their plans are for us.” He tells him   
“Aren’t you worried about what they will do?” The angel asked weakly “What if they recall us? Take our fledgeling?” He whispered as he shivered in fear and Crowley hated to see the fear in those pretty blue orbs.   
“Of course I’m worried, we will be fine we saved the world didn’t we and we will have a very best baby sister in the world.” He smiled seeing the confusion on the angel’s face.   
“Who?”   
“Adam he would be awesome.” There were some arguments there but Aziraphale smiled and nodded his head.   
“He would be good.”


End file.
